13 times The Doctor and Rose Tyler Met
by Selene Tyler Smith
Summary: Basically it's about how every one of the Doctor's bodies met Rose Tyler. Well save for 9 and 10, Since we all know how that happened.


**Yes, another one shot. It isn't my fault that I'm writing these instead of working on my other stories. These one shots just keep popping up in my mind and then won't let me focus on anything else. So here it is. **

**First let me tell you that this is basically about how Rose Tyler and the Doctor have met through out her life and didn't really know it. That is if you don't count 9 or 10. We all know how that happened but I'll cover it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**

* * *

**

Jackie Tyler and her 2 year old daughter are waiting at a special health clinic. There was a recent outbreak scare and now the government was making the vaccine mandatory. For Jackie this was free since she is living on a government estate. That was why she was there. However, the real truth was that Unit was trying to stop an alien disease and were just using this as a cover. A man with an blondish white hair came out and called, "Rose Tyler."

Jackie stood up with Rose in her arms. "That's us."

"Great. Follow me." said the man as he started back down the hall from which he came from. He opened a door to one of the exam rooms. He started to prepare one of the syringes, as Jackie put Rose on the exam bed. He really didn't want to have to do this to the poor children but Unit was adamant that there was an alien virus that would kill the children. He turned around with the syringe in hand and the little girl whimpered.

"It's alright love. This here doctor is going to help protect you against the virus." Jackie said soothingly to her daughter. However, Rose wasn't buying it. Tears ran down her cheeks as the doctor moved closer to her.

The man wiped a small part of her arm and proceeded to give her the vaccine. The little girl put on a brave face but after feeling the needle poke her she screamed. He felt bad for this little girl, she was an innocent in all this.

"There we are. All set and ready to go." As he put a band-aid on Rose's arm. He nodded to Jackie and left the room.

"Ah, Doctor, how can Unit ever repay you." said a grey haired man in a uniform.

"Just make sure things don't get this out of control again, Alistair."

DRDRDRDR

Rose and her mother were at the cemetery. Jackie was over by Pete's grave while Rose was standing a few feet away from her mother. Rose held 2 dark red roses in her little 5 year old hand. She didn't want to come here but her mother couldn't find a babysitter for her. Her mother was still whispering and brushing tears away.

When Rose turned her head to look to the left she saw an elderly man with slick white hair. He looked really sad, so Rose wandered over to him.

"Hello. Are you okay mister?" She said as she climbed up next to him.

The man turned his head slightly to look at the little girl sitting next to him. He sighed and went back to starring back at the ground. He was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He left her there and was starting to wonder if he made the right choice.

"You loose someone too? Mummy lost daddy when I was a baby. She doesn't know it but I hear her crying at night. Who did you loose?" Her little hazel eyes looking at him with worry.

This little human girl was worried about him? Well that was something new. "I lost my granddaughter." was all he told the girl.

"Here. I was gonna give both to daddy but, you can have one too." The girl gave him one of her dark red roses, before running off to mother.

DRDRDRDR

When Rose was 10 years old she was riding her bike down an alleyway. She had met up with some of her friends at the park. Now it was getting late and she needed to get back to the flat before her mother got home. What she wasn't planning on was a brick in the middle of the alley. She hit the brick and was tossed off her bike.

"Doctor where are we?" asked Tegan as she looked around.

"No idea, really. The Tardis seemed to think that there was an emergency around here. Though what it is I have no idea." The man with the celery pinned to his jacket.

That was when the man heard a hiccup followed by a snuffle. He glanced around trying to find the source of the sound. Tegan as well was looking around. She came towards the entrance of an alleyway and called out for the Doctor. He ran towards where he heard Tegan's voice. She was trying to sooth a

young girl. He noticed that the young girl was laying on the ground trying her hardest not to cry. Her right leg was scrapped up pretty badly and the knuckles on her right hand were beat up too.

"Doctor, do you think that you could fix her up?" asked Tegan. She carefully lifted Rose into her lap.

"Sure, why not." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to repair some of Rose's injuries.

DRDRDRDRDRDRD

Rose was sitting at her desk waiting for the substitute teacher to arrive. Being now 13 years old, school seemed more like a chore than ever. One of the other kids had just thrown a paper airplane when an older man with brown hair came in.

"Good morning class. I'm your substitute teacher for today."

"Dude, are you Scottish?" asked one of the blond boys.

DRDRDRDRDRDR

Rose came out from one of the Planned Parenthood with a piece of paper on it. Even though Jimmy was her first, she wasn't his, and she was not taking any chances. She was so happy that everything came up negative that she bumped into a man.

"Oops, sorry." was all Rose said as she continued on her way.

The man's companion came up to him and said, "How is it she didn't see you there with your brightly colored suit?"

DRDRDRDRDRDR

"Doctor? What's happening?"

"I don't know Amy, but as soon as I know what the Tardis is doing I'll let you know." The Doctor shouts at his newest companion. "Come on old girl, what's wrong with you?" The Tardis let out a groan and landed somewhere.

"Where did we land now Doctor?" asked Amy as she ran to the door to step outside.

"Amy! Wait!" The Doctor took after Amy.

Outside the doors was a run downed house. Shingles laying all over the ground, and the porch looked like it was about to fall off. The front door opened and both of them saw a young man come out with blood on his shirt and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey!" shouted Amy and that was when the man took off running. Amy tried to go after him, and the Doctor instead went towards the house. Rose had told his ninth self about this, and he was afraid of what he would find.

The Doctor went running into the house and quickly took stock of the rooms. In the farthest room from the front was where he found her. "Oh Rose." was all the Doctor could say when he saw her. She was lying on the floor. Her body bruised, bloodied, and naked. He began to recall that this must have been the night that she tried to leave him but instead ended up in the hospital. He was pulled out of his shock when Amy came into the room and gasped.

"Doctor is she dead?"

"Not if I can help it. Amy I need you to go down the street and call for a medic to come and get her. Then I want you to directly to the Tardis. Do you understand me?"

Amy nodded and took off. The Doctor however, stayed till he could here the sirens from the ambulance. He proceeded to head out the back door and headed towards the Tardis. He stood next to his ship and watched from the shadows as the wheeled Rose out of the house. As soon as the vehicle was out of sight, he went into the Tardis where Amy was waiting for him.

"Doctor, who was that? And why did we come here?"

"To prevent a paradox." was all the Doctor said before sending them back into the vortex.

DRDRDRDRDRDRDR

It's only a few months after her recovery from Jimmy Stones attack and what is she doing? She, Rose Tyler is working in Hendricks. That's right she is a shop girl. In her opinion this was the bottom, no where else to go.

As she walks over towards the shirts she bumps into an older gentleman with brown hair in a bowl cut style. "Sorry, Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering where one may find a fur coat. Brown preferably."

DRDRDRDR

**Since we all know how Nine meets Rose, do I really have to put it here? NO!**

**DRDRDRDRDR  
**

Rose was waiting for the Doctor to return for her. He had given her a key, and said he wasn't leaving her, but he did. Now as she sits on the roof of Powell Estate she wonders if he will ever come back. As she mulls this other in head she doesn't notice a young man on the opposite side of the roof, putting up a satellite dish. It's when one of the pieces falls does she look over at the man.

"Need help mate?" She asks as she climbs down from her ledge.

"Oh I think I have it. But I might need an extra pair of hands." the man says as he picks up another part.

Rose gets a good look at him and realizes that this man is cute, even though the clothes he is wearing are very outdated. But his chestnut curly hair and blue eyes are very cute.

DRDRDRDRDRDRDR

**Again we all know how Ten meets Rose, so like I said before, Do I really need to explain that? I don't think so!**

**DRDRDRDRDRDR  
**

Rose is walking down the street trying to find the Tardis and her Doctor. She had found herself in a private investigators office when she got her face back. Now all Rose wanted to do was find the Doctor and the Tardis. As she heads down a few more streets, a man with curly brown hair, and a long scarf walks up to her and asks if she has seen a young woman with blond hair who calls herself Romana or Fred. Rose just shakes her head no, and the man continues on his way.

After finding her Doctor, they walk back to the Tardis and she tells the Doctor of her encounter with the man. The Doctor however, tries hard not to laugh, cause he knows who it was but isn't going to tell Rose.

DRDRDRDRDRDRDR

** Okay kiddies, this is where you might want to have some Kleenex on standby. It's going to get a bit sad from here on out.**

The Doctor could feel the pain more than ever. He knew that this was it. No regeneration. His last body and what happens, River Song had shot him. Seems only fitting that when he first meets her, eh sends her to her death. Now that she has met him for the first time, she has repaid him in the same way. Stumbling into the Tardis, the Doctor makes his way towards the console.

"I want to see her. One last time." he whispers to his ship. The ship groans with a negative response. "I don't care when. I just want to see her before I die. Can't you do that for me? Just this once. I don't want to die with River's face as the last thing I see. I want to see the one I never should have let go of. Please." The Doctor groans with pain and the beginnings of tears start to show in his eyes. Just one last time, he wants to see the woman who means the universe to him.

The Tardis throws herself into the vortex and tries to quickly find any place and time that her Doctor can see his beloved. She knows how he feels, for she feels the same about this one special companion of theirs. Seeing the one possible chance she takes it.

The Tardis lands in a closet of Torchwood in Canary Wharf. She lets the Doctor know that they can only stay here for a little while before having to leave. They don't need a paradox to happen before he dies for good. The Doctor silently thanks his ship and exits.

He remembers this day as if it just finished happening. He knows that any moment, Rose Tyler is going to walk by this door while on her way towards that damn void ship. He hears footsteps and knows that she is here. Very quietly he opens the door and before she can stop him, he pulls her into the closet.

"Let me go! Who are you?" Rose growls at the pair of hands that have dragged her into this place.

"Rose. It's me." The Doctor whispers into her ear.

"Doctor?" Rose turns to face him and notices that he has strawberry blond hair and blue steely eyes. "You aren't the Doctor."

"I am Rose Tyler. This is my last body. I had... "The Doctor growls in pain and falls to the floor in a heap. "I had to see you one last time before I die." He looks up at her face and he can see her concern.

Rose kneels so that she is near eye level with the Doctor. "How are you dying? Can't you just regenerate again?"

"No. Not this time. I don't have anymore left. This is it." He reaches a hand out and brushes away a piece of her hair that has fallen into her face. " I just wanted you to know, Rose. I love you. More than I should. I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you."

"Don't say that." She holds his hand to her cheek. She knows that her current Doctor is upstairs with her mother, but he is also right here. " You aren't going to die. Everybody lives, remember?"

"Not this time, my Rose. Not this time." He groans again as he can feel his organs beginning to shut down. "There is something that I have always wanted to do but never could."

"And what's that?" Before Rose knows it, this Doctor is kissing her, and it is a kiss that a person would never forget. It seems like eternity before their lips part and before Rose can protest, the Doctor places his other hand on her face and quickly wipes locks away this meeting into the depths of Rose's mind. She passes out from the intrusion but he has no other choice. He carefully lays her down on the floor and crawls into the Tardis.

The Tardis dematerializes and a few seconds later Rose wakes up wondering why she is in a closet.

** I didn't know what to do about the Doctor's death and the Tardis as well, so I'll leave that up to you**

Rose can hardly believe that her husband and father of her children is gone. They had 56 years together in this parallel world and now it was at it's end. She stood there next to the coffin before it was to go to be cremated. That was his final wish, he didn't want anyone burying him only to dig him up again for experiments. Their 4 daughters and 3 sons stood behind their mother watching as Rose was trying to keep herself together.

Out of their children, they had nearly 30 grandchildren, and only two of them had haunted Rose and her husband. Little Susan looked exactly like Rose did when she was a little girl. And Jackson, had the Doctor's hair, but nine's eyes. Both Rose and her husband found it hard not to stare at these two. Jackson was exactly 6 months older that Susan, but still those two were like two peas in a pod. Both were standing next to one another holding each others hand. Grandma was sad so were both of their parents. As 7 year olds neither one really knew what was going on. So it would come to no ones surprise when the went outside without anyone knowing.

As the two stepped outside they both noticed a blue box like the one that Grandad or Grandma would tell stories about.

"Jackson, don't go over there." Susan said softly while hugging her teddy bear closer to her.

"But it's the blue box." He said as he started to walk towards it.

"And where do you think you are off to my boy?" came a voice near one of the willow trees that were nearby. The owner of the said voice came out into the sunlight, and gasped.

"Who are you?" asked Jackson.

"That's not important. What is important is how I ended up here on this parallel world."

"You must be the man that travels in the blue box." Susan said as she walked up to the man. She noted that the man had grey eyes with light sandy brown hair. "Grandad told us all about the blue box."

"He did? So where is your Grandad?" The man kneels down to eye level with these two kids.

"He went to sleep and won't wake up. The whole family is sad, but Grandma is the saddest. She loved Grandad, and..." Jackson tried with all his might, but he could stop the tears from falling.

"There there." the man pulled both children into a hug. He whispered soothing words to the kids, but one of the adults had noticed their disappearance and went to look.

Daniel was the youngest of the 7 children Rose and her husband, and Jackson was his son. He noticed the blue box right away, and the man holding the his son and niece. He carefully walked up to the three of them.

"So it's true then. The stories dad and mum used to tell us as kids. It's you. The Doctor."

The Doctor looked up and had to hold back a gasp. This young man looked exactly like his ninth body but with Rose's eyes and nose. The Doctor let go of the two little ones and stood up.

"Yes. It's true, all of it really. So I hear your father is gone now. I'm so sorry. How is Rose taking it?"

"It's not good. Before dad died, he and mum found out that mum has cancer. It's too far along to try any treatment. But I think that with the loss of dad, she will most likely give up living. What about you? How did you get here?"

"Oh by accident really. Wasn't really expecting this to happen you know. But I know for a fact that Rose has always been the favorite where the Tardis is concerned. How about your family? You seem a bit young."

"I was the oops child really. Mum and dad were not planning on me at all. Bit of a surprise really. Mum was nearly 40 when I was conceived."

"That must have been a shocker."

"Oh it was. For them and my siblings. Though I see you have met my son Jackson and his little partner Susan." Daniel nods to the two children.

"Ah yes, I have. They look like their grandparents. Must have been another shock to them." The Doctor grins at the thought.

"They are special too. Both have this connection with each other. They also have nightmares. Dad thought that they might have inherited some Time Lord genes but he wasn't sure really. I mean he was part Donna."

The Doctor let down some of his walls and reached out telepathically. He could feel the two little ones respond to his mind. Taking a deep breath the Doctor looked at Daniel, and nodded his head.

Daniel looked down at his son and closed his eyes. "Then they both should go with you. They are miles ahead of the other children and I just can't hold my son back from being what he is. Will you take them with you Doctor?"

The Doctor could hardly hear what this man was saying. But before he could reply some screams came from inside the little building. The Doctor ran past Daniel and the kids. He ran inside past all of the others until he found Rose.

She was lying on the ground breathing heavily and clutching her chest.

"Rose." The Doctor said as he knelt beside her frail form.

"Hello again Doctor. Sorry I can't go on any adventures." She started to cough.

"Hey now. Take it easy. You are going to be alright."

"Liar." She placed her frail hand onto his cheek. "I loved him. Just like you wanted. Have I made you proud?"

"Very proud Rose. But you shouldn't be dying like this." He was about to scan her with his sonic screwdriver when he heard her say no.

"I wanted to die with him. I didn't want the cancer to kill me, so he created a pill for me. However, neither of us were expecting him to go first. The only thing he never asked my permission for." She smiled at the Doctor. "Take care, and know that I loved you both." She started to cough in earnest and finally let out her last breath.

Rose Tyler, died in the arms of the Time Lord that she loved so very very much.

* * *

**That's it folks. I know the last two were just tearjerkers. But I needed to get this one shot out of my mind as well. I hope and pray that you all loved reading this. The last two parts were actually the easiest to write since my boy and I have called it quits on our relationship. That was why I went so sad at the end. So please leave a review and let me know that you still love my writing. I could really use some cheering up.**


End file.
